


Wonder

by ivesia19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel Feels, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Porn Watching, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivesia19/pseuds/ivesia19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel realizes he likes gay porn more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted drabble from my livejouranl

This pornography is different from the pizza man. 

Castiel notices that it's different at once. Instead of the brightly lit doorway of a young girl's apartment, the setting has dim lighting and a large bed set in the middle of a sparsely decorated room. Instead of the neon orange of the delivery boy's outfit, there are no clothes, not even pieces littering the floor. And, instead of a girl with large, fake breasts, there are two men.

The men are both naked, kissing on the bed. Castiel can see that they are using tongues, but unlike the first video he saw, these men seem to be enjoying it far more. 

He thinks about his own kiss with Meg. It tasted of sulphur and pent-up rage. Maybe, with a different partner, the kissing would be better.

It seems that the men on the screen are well suited for one another. They appear to be equals. There is no spanking over a bended knee - no pleading before roughly being used. These men are moaning against one another, rocking their bodies in tandem. 

It looks....appealing.

When Castiel had seen the first porn, Meg was the first female that he had happened upon, so reenacting the pivotal scene had just...happened. But to capture the feeling of this, Castiel would need more than a convenient demon parading in a girl's body. The men on the screen have heat between them. They have something more than just sex, something that comes through by the way they kiss even as they come apart. They even look each other in the eye.

It's surprisingly easy for Castiel to imagine himself in one of the actor's position. He could be lying spread out on a bed, legs open, having a warm heat of another body hold him down. Of course, no human could really hold him down. But he could pretend. He could let them.

It take a lot of trust, Castiel realizes, for one to give over control like that, and there is only one that he trusts enough for that.

Would Dean like it, Castiel giving over control like that? Would he be like the man on the screen, lost in lust as he ruts down?

Castiel begins to feel the start of the stirrings that he had felt earlier, when his tongue had caressed the demon, but it's purer now. Better. It makes him wonder.


End file.
